Inuyasha, A Girl?
by KagomeHig
Summary: Well Inuyasha and the gang are going to get a lot of pain. Watching Barney, getting makeovers, the works! R&R and tell me what you think! Chapter 3 up!
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is going to be a fun fanfic. Of course I like Inuyasha, but I don't know why you people like Sesshomaru. What do you people see in him? Oh well, So any way I do not own Inuyasha. There I said it. Now to the story. *~*~*  
  
My name is Annie. Just so you know. It's not my really name, but I just put up one of my favriot names. ^_^  
  
Annie: So today we are going to do a little game.  
  
Shippou: Oh I love games!  
  
Annie: I know that Shippou, but today you can't play.  
  
Shippou: Why?  
  
Annie: 'Cause they're too dangerous.  
  
Shippou: Ok.  
  
Inuyasha: So we might as well not play this stupid game of yours then.  
  
Annie: Oh no. You are going to play. You, Miroku, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Koga, and Naraku start crying.  
  
Annie: Hehehehe. You're all going to love this game. Or at least I am anyway.  
  
The gang: * gulp*  
  
Annie: So any way Kagome and Sango could you please help me? Shippou can help too.  
  
Shippou: No. I think I want to eat some of Kagome's candy and just watch the guys get tortured.  
  
Annie: Oh he's growing up! Shippou if you would like, you can help us put on the clothes.  
  
Shippou: I'd LOVE too. * evil grin* It's pay back time, Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh I'm sssssssoooooooo afraid. * rolls eyes*  
  
Annie: You should be.  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever.  
  
Annie: So Kagome. Have you ever heard of a make over?  
  
Kagome: * puts on an evil grin* Oh yes. It's one of my favriot games.  
  
Sango: What? What is a make over?  
  
Kagome: Oh your going to love it!  
  
Annie and Kagome explain what a make over is and Sango's smile got bigger and bigger.  
  
Sango: OOOOHHHHH! I want to do Miroku!  
  
Annie: I want to do Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome: NO I want to do Inuyasha!  
  
Annie: Alright. I'll do Sesshomaru.  
  
Shippou: WAIT! Kagome, I want to do Inuyasha. I owe him a lot of pain.  
  
Kagome: * giggles* Oh, ok Shippou. Then I'll do Naraku.  
  
Everyone went into Annie's room and brought back rope, some clothes, make up, and LOTS of hair spray.  
  
Annie: Well lets tie them up and get started.  
  
Kagome says 'sit' to hold Inuyasha still. Sango hits Miroku, Naraku, and Sesshomaru on the head with her boomerang. Kagome and Sango tie up Inuyasha, Naraku etc. To a chair.  
  
Annie: Oh Sesshomaru hold still!  
  
Sesshomaru: NO! I won't let you hurt me!  
  
Annie: Relax! I won't hurt you, yet.  
  
Naraku: * gulp*  
  
Fifteen minutes later.  
  
Kagome: Oh, you look so kawaii, Inuyasha! You did a very good job Shippou!  
  
Shippou: Aingatou, Kagome.  
  
Sango: Miroku you look funny!  
  
Annie: It's ok, Sango. It was your first time after all. {Looks at Miroku.} * GASP* MIROKU! You REALLY look like a girl!  
  
Sango: Thank you, thank you! * She bows*  
  
Miroku's hair wasn't in a ponytail any more. He had on a long pink dress with pink eye shadow. Naraku was wearing a blue skirt and a purple top. He had his long black hair in a ponytail tied with a purple ribbon. Sesshomaru was wearing a red dress and red eye shadow. His hair was died a red. Inuyasha had a green dress with yellow ribbons around the waist. He had green eye shadow.  
  
Girls and Shippou: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Annie: You guys look ridiculous!  
  
Kagome: You. really do..  
  
Sango: HAHAHA! That's what you get for groping me all the time!  
  
Shippou: I love my work. *~*~* Tun in next time when Inuyasha and the gang have to watch Barney. This time Shippou will join in. Will Shippou like it? See for yourself! R&R, but don't flame me! I'm afraid of being flamed! * hides in corner* And yes Sakura-chan. I thought your story was funny. Are you afraid people will hate it? If any of you have any questions you can e-mail me at powerpuff12@prodigy.net 


	2. Chapter 2

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You really love me! I feel so special! Okay, Inuyasha will you say the Disclmair?  
  
Inuyasha: No way!  
  
Annie: Please?  
  
Inuyasha: * mumbles*  
  
Annie: What was that?  
  
Inuyasha: Annie does not own Inuyasha.  
  
Annie: Thank you Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever. *~*~*~*  
  
Annie: Welcome back everyone! Today is a special day.  
  
Shippou: Why?  
  
Annie: I'm so glad you asked. Today we are going to have Naraku, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Shippou watch Barney!  
  
Sango: What is Barney?  
  
Kagome: It's the worst show on earth.  
  
Annie: Oh yes the worst show EVER! I'll die if I have to watch.  
  
Inuyasha: So why are you making us watch it?  
  
Annie: Because.  
  
Inuyasha: Because, why?  
  
Annie: Just because. Ok, now will you guys please step into the room next door?  
  
Naraku: This better not be a trap.  
  
Annie: It's not. * Hides evil grin*  
  
Miroku: I'll be back my love.  
  
Sango: I never said I loved you!  
  
Miroku: But I love you.  
  
Sango: Yeah right.  
  
They step into room. Annie locks door.  
  
Annie: There. They won't be coming out of there until the entire marathon is over.  
  
Kagome: How long is this marathon?  
  
Annie: Eight hours long.  
  
Sango & Kagome: * Gasp! *  
  
Annie: I know. I'm going to enjoy this too.  
  
In the room.  
  
Inuyasha: Well this isn't so bad.  
  
Sesshomaru: It will get worse.  
  
Shippou: I don't see why you guys are so afraid. As long as I'm hear it shouldn't be so bad.  
  
Inuyasha: The squirt has a point.  
  
The t.v. turns on. Barney is singing on the t.v.  
  
Barney: I love you. You love me.  
  
Naraku: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! MY EARS!  
  
Inuyasha: I CAN'T STAND IT!  
  
Miroku: I THINK I'M GOING TO PUKE!  
  
Sesshomaru: JAKEN! SAVE ME!  
  
Shippou: Hey! Shut up! I'm trying to watch t.v.  
  
Annie, Sango, and Kagome: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Annie: I knew Shippou would like it!  
  
Kagome: He likes everything!  
  
Sango: HAHAHAHA! Miroku looks so pathetic!  
  
Annie: Next time will be even worse. You can count on it.  
  
Kagome: What will happen?  
  
Annie: You'll have to wait like everyone else. And next time we will have a special guest!  
  
Sango: Who?  
  
Annie: My good friend, Angela!  
  
Screams still heard in the background. Shippou starts singing along to the song.  
  
Shippou: I love you. You love me..  
  
Annie, Sango, and Kagome: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! *~*~*~*~* Well did you like it? ^_^ I thought it was good. If you have any questions you cane-mail me at powerpuff12@prodigy.net in the next episode Inuyasha and the others are going to endure a lot of pain. MWHAHAHAHA! Ja ni! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha. **Tear** So now we were last seen with Inuyasha and the others watching Barney. Now their gonna face a lot of pain. Mmwwhahahahah! *~*~*  
  
Annie: Today we have a special guest today. Her name is Angela!  
  
**Angela walks in the room**  
  
Angela: Hi Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: Who are you?  
  
Angela: **stares** I love you Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: **looks scared**  
  
Annie: Right. Ok today we are going to play spin the bottle.  
  
Kagome & Angela: YAY!  
  
Sango: How do you play?  
  
Annie: Well you spin a bottle and where ever the bottle stops you have to kiss that person, boy or girl.  
  
Kagome: EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! That's not how I play!  
  
Annie: I know. I was just messing with ya! We will have one bottle. The boys will sit on one side of the room and the girls on the opposite side. If it lands on a boy when a boy spins it then they will spin again. Does everyone understand? **Nods head** Good.  
  
Everyone sits down.  
  
Annie: Ok, who wants to spin the bottle first?  
  
Kagome raises hand: I do!  
  
Kagome spins bottle. It points to Miroku!  
  
Kagome: EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! I don't want to kiss him!  
  
Annie: Too bad.  
  
Angela: Haha! You have to kiss the pervert!  
  
Kagome: Fine! I'll do it really fast! **Kisses him on the cheek**  
  
Miroku: Aw, come on. You can do better than that!  
  
Kagome: No. That is all you get!  
  
Miroku: **pouts**  
  
Annie: Well it's my turn! **Spins bottle**  
  
Inuyasha: **looks nervous**  
  
Annie: YAY! I got Inuyasha!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: What?  
  
Angela: No way! I wanted Inuyasha!  
  
Annie: Too bad!  
  
Sango: Lucky!  
  
Annie: I know!  
  
Inuyasha: Just kiss me and get it over with!  
  
Annie: ** Kisses Inuyasha on the lips**  
  
Kagome: Not fair!  
  
Annie: **sigh** I have always wanted to do that.  
  
Inuyasha: Ya well that will be your first and last time I EVER kiss you!  
  
Annie: It was worth it.  
  
Sango: Well I guess it's my turn.  
  
Kagome: Yep.  
  
( A/N: By the way people Naraku and Shippou aren't here. They went to the feudal era for some reason, but they will be back tomorrow! I promise.)  
  
**Kagome spins bottle and it lands on Sesshomaru**  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh man.  
  
Kagome: What? Did you want someone else?  
  
Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome:** Kisses Sesshomaru on the cheek**  
  
Sesshomaru: That wasn't too bad. **Reaches Kagome and kisses her again**  
  
Everyone: WOW!  
  
Inuyasha: Get your hands off of her! ** Reaches for Tetsuiga**  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh, come on Inuyasha, its just alittle kiss.  
  
Inuyasha: Hmph. Whatever. **Puts Tetsuiga back**  
  
Annie: Well I think we got everyone. Well that's it for now.  
  
Cast: Bye, Bye! *~*~*  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you like it! Plus I'm running out of ideas. If you could be so kind as to give me some ideas. That would be great. If you're lucky enough, I'll write it. Then post it up on the Internet. Thanks! Well I'll see you all later. Ja Ni! Oh, and if you have any questions, then e-mail me at poerpuff12@prodigy.net 


End file.
